Mistystar's Omen/Main article
}} 211px |author=Victoria HolmesRevealed on the acknowledgements page |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlinRevealed on the copyright page of Cats of the Clans; the cat is a recolored picture of Stormfur. |publish date=11 September 2012Revealed on HarperCollins's Website |isbn= ISBN 9780062125934 |editions=eBook, paperback |summary=''As Mistystar grasps the new responsibilities of leadership in RiverClan, she unfolds a secret that changes Mistystar's view of a certain cat, and poses a threat to Mistystar's trust in her and a danger to her leadership.'' |preceded = The Fourth Apprentice |followed = Fading Echoes}} Mistystar's Omen is the second e-book novella attributed by HarperCollins.Revealed on HarperCollins' website Mistystar is depicted in the center of the cover.Revealed on Kate's blog Blurb :A devastating challenge for the new leader of RiverClan . . . :In this original Warriors novella, when Leopardstar loses her ninth life, her longtime deputy, Mistyfoot, steps up to receive her new name—Mistystar—and lead her Clan through a troublesome time. But Mistystar is about to discover a shocking secret about RiverClan, and her leadership is plunged into crisis as soon as it begins. Detailed plot description :Leopardstar and Mistyfoot sit at the shore of the lake, after the drought. It is noted that the fish still haven't returned. After they talk, the leader and deputy of RiverClan start to approach home; Leopardstar falls, and Mothwing comes to her aid. After Mistyfoot, Pebblefoot, and Mintfur bring her back, Mistyfoot approaches Leopardstar in her den, assuring her that she'll be fine. :But to Mistyfoot's surprise, Leopardstar insists that she will be joining StarClan soon, as she can feel them around her. Mistyfoot protests, saying that she doesn't want to lose her, and Leopardstar is shocked, after how she did nothing to stop the death of Mistyfoot's brother, Stonefur. Mistyfoot is plunged back into the memory, and Leopardstar says that she had never deserved Mistyfoot's forgiveness. She says that Mistyfoot's life had been harder than most - losing her brother and three of her kits. Leopardstar also notes that she would have been proud to call Mistyfoot her daughter, and Mistyfoot is lost for words. When Mistyfoot wakes, Mothwing informs her that Leopardstar is dead. :Mistyfoot tells the Clan that Leopardstar had died. Mistyfoot decides to put off her ceremony until tomorrow. Afterwards, Willowshine, the Clan medicine cat apprentice, asks if Mistyfoot would like her to accompany her to her visit to the Moonpool. Mistyfoot says that would normally be Mothwing's job, and Willowshine, flustered, adds that she might want extra company. Mistyfoot gently refuses her offer, saying that it is for Mothwing to do. Willowshine accepts her answer, and wishes her luck for tomorrow. Mistyfoot goes back to camp and appoints a new deputy—Reedwhisker, Mistyfoot's son. Some cats are upset with the fact that the Clan leader's son is the deputy, but some other cats accept it. Afterwards, the cats prepare Leopardstar for burial, and send their last farewells. :Mistyfoot promises Leopardstar that she will try to be the best leader she could possibly be, and Stonefur's spirit appears, saying that it is the best ambition one could have. Stonefur wishes Mistyfoot good luck, and that she will need great courage for what lies ahead. Mistyfoot is puzzled, and seeing this as a sign of danger, she persuades Mothwing to go the Moonpool with her. As they reach the Moonpool, Mistyfoot dozes off after she laps the starlit water in the Moonpool, and she sees her foster mother, Graypool. Graypool gives her a life for loving her Clanmates, and Stonefur gives her a life for treating all cats equally. Feathertail, Mistyfoot's former apprentice, gives her a life for accepting her destiny. Crookedstar, who was leader until Mistyfoot reached her warriorship, gives Mistyfoot a life for strength and wisdom. Bluestar, Mistyfoot's mother, greets Mistyfoot with love and affection. She gives her a life for doing what she thinks is right. Silverstream, Mistyfoot's cousin and best friend from when she was a young warrior, gives the deputy a life for finding happiness. Rippletail takes Silverstream's place, and gives her a life for curiosity. Mistyfoot starts to feel dizzy, and Perchkit comes up to give Mistyfoot's last life. Mistyfoot is delighted to see Perchkit, as Perchkit is her kit whom had died. Perchkit gives Mistyfoot a life for bravery. Mistyfoot is named Mistystar, and she sees her two other kits, Pikepaw and Primrosepaw, who had died before they became warriors. :As Mistystar is plunged back into reality, she realizes that Mothwing wasn't with her at the ceremony. Mothwing confirms it, saying that she will always visit StarClan alone. Mistystar is in extreme dismay as she puts the facts together and comes to the conclusion that Mothwing does not believe in StarClan - despite the fact she is a medicine cat. Mistystar exclaims that Mothwing has been their medicine cat for so long, and asks how she doesn't believe in them. Mothwing is at first hurt, but then calmly tells Mistystar that she has her beliefs, and Mothwing has hers. Mistystar is still puzzled, but decides to travel home. Mothwing sadly apologizes to her, but Mistystar has nothing to say. At home, Mistystar deems Reedwhisker the new RiverClan deputy. :The Clan cats bury Leopardstar. Afterwards, Mistystar asks Willowshine how her training is going, and eventually Mistystar steers the conversation towards the spiritual side, asking how Mothwing is coping with teaching her about the spirits of their warrior ancestors. Mistystar suddenly realizes that Willowshine knows about Mothwing's disbelief. Mistystar questions her, and Willowshine assures Mistystar she can take care of the StarClan part of her duties by herself. Mistystar shakes her head, saying Willowshine is too young for all of that responsibility. Mistystar encounters Mothwing, and strips her of her medicine cat duties due to her biggest responsibility gone. Mothwing thinks that's malarkey, and is outraged. She argues with Mistystar, but it is no use. Mistystar dismisses Mothwing and tells her to give her some time to think about this. :Mallownose, Robinwing, Petalfur, Minnowtail, and Minnowtail's apprentice, Mossypaw, come back from hunting - but they have nothing to contribute to the fresh-kill pile. Mistystar is shocked, and Mallownose apologizes, saying that the lake is empty. Mistystar decides that they'll keep looking for other places to find food if the fish don't come back soon. Mistystar leads a hunting patrol, and as Pebblefoot is chasing a squirrel, he accidentally crosses into WindClan territory, to be met by Antpelt. Antpelt screeches at Pebblefoot, calling him a trespasser and a prey stealer. Mistystar defends Pebblefoot, and Pebblefoot apologizes, and Mistystar does also, but to Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy. Antpelt declares that the squirrel is theirs, and threatens the RiverClan cats, and the RiverClan cats are sent away. Three sunrises later, Mistystar deems Willowshine the sole medicine cat of RiverClan. :After RiverClan receives the news that the fish are starting to come back, Mistystar is alerted that Hollowpaw and Rushpaw are in trouble. When she and a group of cats come to their aide, the two are being attacked by dogs. Reedwhisker interferes, and he is badly wounded in the process, receiving a gash on his flank. When they bring Reedwhisker back to camp, Willowshine is the only medicine cat who tends to him, Mothwing only bringing her herbs - causing every cat in the Clan to be outraged. Mistystar walks out of camp and into the deepest part of the territory, encountering Stonefur. Stonefur tells Mistystar that RiverClan has another medicine cat - who is just not Willowshine. As Mistystar is padding back to camp, she sees a moth - which, at first, has struggles with flying, but manages to complete it successfully, and Mistystar realizes it is an omen for her to trust Mothwing's instincts. Mistystar goes to find Mothwing, in the elders' den, and confesses to her about making a mistake in which she demoted Mothwing. She tells her about the omen with the moth, and Mothwing asks that Mistystar respects what she believes - and Mothwing will do the same. Mistystar complies, and wonders who would have thought that a moth would have so much to teach her. Trivia Mistakes :A compiled list of the errors present in Mistystar's Omen can be found here. Publication history *''Mistystar's Omen'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 11 September 2012Revealed on HarperCollins.com *''The Untold Stories'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback) (included within), 2 July 2013Revealed on HarperCollins' website *''Nebelsterns Omen'' (DE), Beltz & Gelberg (paperback), 14 August 2017, translated by Friederike LevinRevealed on Beltz *''Mistystar's Omen'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback; reprint), 10 April 2018Revealed on edelweiss.plus *''Usvatähden enne'' (FI), Art House (hardcover), translated ny Nana Sironen, 23 November 2018Revealed on Risingshadow.fi See also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery Notes and references de:Nebelsterns Omen/Allgemein Category:Book article pages